The Robert W. Lovett Memorial Group for the Study of Disease Causing Deformities is involved infundamental studies of the biology, biochemistry, function, and abnormalities of connective tissues, in terms of molecular structure, biosynthesis, and degradation of the components, in tissue organization, development, both embryonic and maturational, and in the alterations of these tissues. The Developmental Biology Laboratory is more specifically interested in a systematic approach to human diseases involving collagan, such as Ehlers Danlos and Marfan Syndromes, Osteogenesis Imperfecta, achondrodystrophies, homocysteinuria, and Progena: The molecular structure, biosynthesis, fibrogenesis, and biological degradation of the collagens obtained from patients will be studied. The goals of the Arthritis Unit are an understanding of the etiology, pathogenesis, and pathophysiology of the rheumatic disease; the project involves studies of the factors controlling the remodelling of bone, of hydrolysis-deficient collagen, of the role of intravascular coagulation in systemic lupus erythematosus, the enzymatic mechanism for acyl transfer reactions, the mechanism of joint destruction, and the mechanisms of the effects of salts and denaturants on proteins. The Laboratory for Carbohydrate Research is involved in the study of the structure, biosynthesis, degradation, and interactions of high-molecular complex carbohydrate molecules, especially proteoglycans and glycoproteins. Methods of structure determination based on acetolysis and methanolysis followed by gas-liquid chromatography and mass spectrocopy will be developed. The study of the biosynthesis of glycoproteins will involve the use of synthetic glycopeptide acceptors and donors, especially diphosphate of sugars and long-chain isoprenoid alcohols. The synthesis of glycopeptides involving part of the structure of beef ribonuclease B and pig ribonuclease will be attempted.